A Whole New Twist
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: The World Championships are back and the Blade Breakers are on a roll in the preliminaries, that is, until they come across “her”. A new girl that has appeared out of nowhere and is taking down every bladder she’s fought against. What will happen?R&R Yaoi
1. Remeber Me Foe?

**A Whole New Twist**

By,

WolfDemonQueen

Chapter One:

Remember Me Foe?

The crowd cheered as DJ Jazzman walked up to the edge of his announcing stand; he seemed rather stoked about the upcoming matches today.

"We're down to the semi finals at this years BeyBlade qualifying tournament, and AJ the next round is goin to be a wild one!" one of the announcers in the reporter's box said.

"Correct-o-mondo Brad," AJ answered his co-host, "an' check out the stadium, they've gone back to the traditional set up for this round…"

"Time to introduce our contestants for this battle, so if you will" DJ Jazzman yelled as he raised his arm up toward the left arena entrance way, "give it up for, BAY

UMINO!"

A tall girl appeared in the walk way, she had long brown hair that was tied in the back into two low pony tails. She wore an old sweat shirt that had ripped sleeves and was tied together about three inches above her navel. Under her sweatshirt she wore a long sleeved red shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and the shirt it self ended an inch above where the sweat shirt was tied. To go with her top she wore baggy, dark blue, jeans that rested on her hips with an old rope tied around then to keen em up. And on her feet she wore knee high black leather boots.

As the girl walked out she help up her blade, it was different than any normal blade, for it was black. Now many blade are black. Bay's was a mix between ebony and crimson, along the edge of the blade were four demon head shapes that made the BeyBlade even more evil looking. In the center was a bit-chip, meaning she had a bit-beast, but the glare from the light made it impossible to see the image of the beast.

"Wow, Bay sure has some impressive stats," Brad said as he looked over his raster.

"This kid has come outta nowhere to remain undefeated in the tournament," AJ announced, "and if anyone has a shot at beating Tyson in the finals, it's Bay"

"But don't forget her fiery bit-beast, Hellion." Brad interrupted, "This beast is far from any pony at the circus"

"Your right about that, Brad," AJ said, "This black stallion has come straight from the deepest bits of hell and is on the war path with Bay in command!"

"And now, her opponent from the farthest parts of Russia, and the former captain of the Blade Breakers," the DJ said as he turned to look at the right of the arena towards that's entrance way, "lets here it for, the one and only, KAI HIWATARI!"

In the entrance way to the right, Kai stood, leaning aginst the wall, with an almost bored look on his face. His two-tone blue hair was flared out like crazy, just like normal, and his dark crimson eyes blazed straight through his slate bangs. Now much had changed about Kai since his last fight against Brooklyn, the only difference was his out- fit. In stead of his all purple attire, he wore tight black pants, a dark black muscle top with a shot sleeve coat over it, unzipped of cores. His signature triangles where still the same ol' blue and in the same ol' place and his skin was just a pale as ever and on his feet he wore the same old black boots, along with his famous while scarf wrapped comfortably around his lean neck.

"For some reason, Kai doesn't look too stoked about this round" Brad said with a slight twinge of surprise in his voice.

"That's because with his bit-beats Dranzer," AJ joined in, "Kai is one tough dude…"

"…**.."**

"Can you feel the electricity?" Brad Best asked as the two bladders walked up towards the dish.

"Uh, Brad… your microphone cord is frayed" AJ Topper said with a 'you're an idiot' voice.

**Down At the Dish**

"Hey bird boy," Bay sneered, as she approached Kai, "are you and your little Tweedy read to get your asses kicked?"

"What was that?!" Kai yelled as he glared at girl in front of him, "you and your pony are the ones that are going down!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the brunette girl laughed, "and this is coming from the one who was beat by a pig like Tyson! TWICE!"

"Grrrr" is all Kai could utter through is clinched teeth as he started to turn red in the face.

"Boy oh boy," Brad piped in, "Bay is sure getting under Kai's skin"

"All part of her game plan Brad" AJ added

"Al right guys!" Jazzman said as he stepped next to the dish, "Get into positions!"

"Don't go anywhere folks," Brad randomly yelled, "We're about to get busy!"

"Time to battle!" the DJ yelled into his already loud enough mike.

"Looks like they're all hooked up and ready to let it rip!" AJ said excitedly.

"Warriors, on my mark!" the overly hyped DJ said, "3… 2… 1…GO!"

"Let It Rip!" both Kai and Bay yelled loudly. And with a flick of the wrist and a pull of the launcher, both blades went flying into the dish, creating sparks as they landed.

"Bey is one of those bladders that always has a trick or three up their sleeves" AJ said, "and I can hardly wait to see what she got to show us today!"

As their blades circled, Bay just smirked while Kai glared, and just as Kai went on the attack mode, Bay's blade disappeared.

"Wah?" Kai asked as he looked around the dish for the black and red blade.

"Wow did you see that?!" Brad asked

"Try and beat what you can't see," Bay teased, "Kai-kun!"

"Calm down, this battle is far from over!" Kai retorted as his left eye twitched, do to that nickname, "And don't call me that!"

"Some how Bay's blade has completely vanished from the dish!" Brad yelled in surprise.

"AWESOME!" AJ yelled into his mike.

"Oh yeah, I rule the dish!" Bay smirked and looked to Kai, "See if you can block this move!" Bay's blade suddenly appeared above Kai's and slammed right into it, sending it flying almost out of the dish.

"I don't believe this!" Brad retorted as the blade reappeared.

"Me either!" AJ added in with just as much disbelief and surprise as Brad, "Kai has just barely stayed in the game!"

"Damn you!" Kai yelled.

"So are you having fun yet?" Bay sneered back at the bluenette.

"Iy-Chi-Wawa," AJ screamed, "Bay has got her blade spinning counter clockwise"

"And now she's allover Kai!" Brad snapped in.

"C'mon Dranzer!" Kai yelled, "Keep going! Ignore the pony's cheap tricks!"

"This is wicked!" AJ yelled.

"Oh I suppose the suffering has gone on long enough!" Bay laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, "NOW HELLION! Dark Blazing Gate Tempus, ATTACK!!!"

"What the HELL!" Kai yelled as he heard the words for his own attack, minus the 'dark' part.

"It looks like it's all over for young Kai!" Brad piped up in surprise "But this confuses me, isn't Blazing Gate Tempus, Kai's own attack?"

"For once," AJ said, "I gotta agree wit-cha; I am very lost at this point"

Just as Bay yelled, black/red feathers shot all around the dish, eventually trapping Kai's Dranzer.

"Bay's going in for the KILL!" Brad yelled as he shot out of his seat.

Kai glared at the girl in front of him and then smirked, '_I don't know what you're up to, but you're one tuff customer!_'

"Let's see how you handle this!" Kai's smirk widened even more, "Dranzer Gates Turbo Reverse Attack, NOW!" Suddenly the gears in Kai's blade began to spin the in opposite direction.

"Am I seeing what I think I am AJ?" Brad asked

"I'm not sure Brad," AJ yelled as his eyes widen in surprise, "But It Looks Like, Kai Has Somehow Managed to Break Down Dranzer's Gears and Is Now Making Them Run in Reverse, THAT JUST ISN'T POSSIBLE!"

The black feathers that had trapped Dranzer before flew away from the blade as tornado like winds engulfed both Bay and Kai. The winds blew into the stands and even shattered the giant window to the announcers' booth. Kai's blade began to spin around the dish with immense speed and suddenly, the wind just stopped.

"I'm confused, it looked like Kai was goin' in for the win," Brad said, "But then zip, he's staying in the same SPOT! Uh… what's up with that?"

"Beats me," AJ confessed, "But I wouldn't doubt if Kai has something' up his sleeve Big Guy"

"Hate to say this," Brad retorted, "But Kai is wearing short sleeves…"

Bay just smirked "Heh, this is interesting, two blades spinning counterclockwise, huh, well take this!" Bay yelled as she raised her arms, "Hellion Reveal Your Self and attack with Hell's Inferno!!!"

The bit-chip in Bay's blade began to glow a dark gray, the light grew and soon shot upward, within the light a shrill nay like sound echoed, making the stadium shack. Once the light began to dissolve, it reviled a huge black stallion with glowing red eyes and crimson wings on its black. Golden armor laced the edge of each wing, along with Hellion's ears. A golden muzzle (with ruby outlining) covered the stallion's mouth. A large ruby was wedged in the center of the beast's forehead. Halfway down each leg was a spiked golden glove like piece of armor that ran down and ended an inch or so before the huff, which was also clocked in gold. Red and black flames framed the horse's huffs and legs to add to the magnificent appearance of the powerful Bit-Beast.

"Wow Brad, Have Your EVER Seen Such A Bit-Beast!" AJ yelled as he eyed the creature.

"No AJ, I Don't Think I Have!" Brad said in a stunned voice.

The flames around Hellion's legs shaded into blade and the beast then began to charge at Dranzer who had yet to be released from the blade, but just before Kai released him, Dranzer was smashed into and thrown from the dish, landing on the ground about six feet away, still with black flames around it.

The arena was silent as the spectators mouths hung open in surprise at the battle's abrupt end.

"Uh…uh…I-I…guess… it's all…over…" DJ Jazzman said as he just blinked in shear surprise, "Let's give it up for Bay, our new finalist, seeing as how Dranzer is unable to battle! The finals are now set, Bay's Hellion ageist Tyson's Dragoon in the battle of the century!"

The crowd roared to life as DJ Jazzman finished his mini speech and walked off his tower.

**Bay & Kai**

"Dranzer!" Kai yelled and ran towards that blade and grabbed it, only to drop it once more, in pain, to the floor. "Ah! FUCK!"

"My, my Kai, how foolish we are…" Bay sneered as she called back Hellion who returned to the blade and then Bay's hand. "As they say, play with fire and you WILL get burned"

"Shut up!" Kai yelled over his shoulder as he held his now, VERY burnt hand.

"Aw, c'mon, you can't tell me you still don't remember me, Kai-kun!" A false pout appeared on Bay's face as she eyed Kai.

"What are you talking about you stupid idiot!" Kai looked up at her after yelling, "Why the hell should I remember you! We've haven't even met!"

"Oh but we have you stubborn feather head!" Bay huffed and put her hands on her hips, "the only reason I released Hellion was to remind you of her"

"Ok for the last time, I've never met you or your damned horse from hell! ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Kai then looked at his blade and saw that it had cooled, and with his good hand he grabbed it up, "Besides, if I did know you, where would I have known you from"

Bay only said two words in response, "the Abbey" the brunette girl then crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the response she knew was coming.

"WHAT!" Kai spun around and look at the girl just as she crossed her arms, "the Abbey! What ever! I only remember three people from the Abbey and they are Tala, Bryan, and Ian! Theres no one else I should even remember!"

"HA!" Bay snapped, "You stupin dumbass! I took care of you in the abbey! Before you ran that is!"

Kai looked at the now pissed off girl, "No one to-"

"No One My ASS!" Bay interrupted as she stormed over toward the bluenette, "How DARE You! I got in some much trouble helping you escape from there!" The girl's brown eyes were now black with rage.

Kai glared up into the slightly taller girls eyes and then an image flashed before his eyes, it was of a small girl with short, messed up hair. She had a kind smiled and she seemed to have been hit multiple times because she had many bruises on her face and arms. As she smiled she was looking down, bandgeing what seemed to be his, Kai's, arm that was cute.

Bay the smacked Kai on the head as she pushed him back, "Spacing out as normal!"

Kai blinked as his eyes widen as the recollection of who the girl was. _'Bay…' _Now he remembered! Bay was the one in the Abbey that was his cell met and the second strongest blader there, she had gotten her bit-beast the same day he had escaped. He even rembember when she had ran back to their cell and handed him her blade, showing him what Hellion looked like. And she had even used Hellion to break the bars off the cell window so he could get out.

"I remember you…" Kai said in a low voice.

Bay smirked and turned to him, "I knew you would eventually!"

Kai looked up, he had tears lightly running down his cheeks, "I thought you died! When we shut the Abbey down, there was no file of you! Not one! It's lke you disappeared!"

Bay smiled softly at Kai, "the night you left, they tried to kill me. I got away though, so I guess they got read of any proof that I was there." She walked over to Kai, "but I never did stop watching over you, I've helped you many times, you just didn't know it. How do you think you got to Boris that day to return Black Dranzer with out running into any guards?"

Kai looked at the girl, she still had the same smile as in his memory and he smiled lightly as tears ran down his face even more. "Bay…" her name came out cracked as Kai looked down to try to hide them.

"Come now Kai-kun, I'm known you since you were five, no need to hide tears from me." She then wrapped her arms around Kai's shacking shoulders.

Kai responded my wrapping his arms round her back and holding on for dear life.

**(A/N: Bay is five years older than Kai! Kai 15 / Bay 20)**

Bay smile widened and hugged him even more and she rested her chin on Kai head. "I missed you too"

Just then, the blade breakers appeared and then froze, they saw Kai crying while being hugged by his opponent. That was the first time they said Kai show any emotion at all. All they could do was stare in aw and wonder.

"Kai?" Rei asked as he walked up towards the boy in question.

"Kai just buried his face into Bay's shoulder even more, trying as hard as possible to hide.

She sighed and ran a hand through Kai's hair as she felt him try to hide, "come now Kai, don't you wont to introduce me?"

Kai just shook his head and replied with a muffled, "no"

"Alright then, then I'll introduce my self" Bay smiled at even more muffed, 'ok' she got and then she abruptly sat down, bringing Kai onto her lab, seeing that he still wasn't going to let go.

"Rei right?" she asked, as she faced the boy that had tried to talk to Kai just minutes ago.

"Y-yeah" he nodded as he just stared at her, "you're Bay Umino… Scary ass bladder…"

She smirked, "Damn right, but you aren't the most humble bladder your self you know," she winked at him, "I've been watching you, and this whole team" She then looked over Rei.

The neko-jin's out fit had changed some; he did still where his baggy hammer pants, black, but now he wore a very tight Chinese black top that was outlined in gold. He still sported his red sash, but it was the long one again, not the short one from last time. His hair wasn't wrapped up anymore though; it was in a low pony tail, tied at the base of his neck. He also still wore his ballet shoes and his red, fingerless gloves.

Rei knelt down next to Kai with a worried 'lover's' look written all over his face.

Bay smirked as she saw the look on the young neko's face '_so, someone has a crush on little Kai, how cute_' Sure Bay cared about Kai a lot, you could even say she loved him, but like a little brother, not as a lover. But it seems that he already has someone looking at him as a lover, and she wasn't got to butt in to that affair, MUCH!

WolfDemonQueen: WELL! There's Chapter One! WooHoo! XD

Kai: … damn! You kicked my ASS!

WolfDemonQueen: No… Bay did

Kai: Bay IS you! –Fuming-

Rei: XD you cried

Kai: -blushing- y-yeah, well, at least people can't read my FACE!

Rei: XO BLAH!

WolfDemonQueen: -rolls her eyes- ok well, please REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster! TTYL!


	2. New Faces Of Old Aquatintses!

**A Whole New Twist**

**By,**

**WolfDemonQueen**

**Chapter Two:**

**New Faces Of Old Aquatintses**

* * *

As Rei looked Kai over he saw Kai's burnt and now bleeding hand, "Kai, your hand!" as the neko spoke he work the knot on the back of his head band, trying to untie it. Once he succeeded at untying it, he put it in his mouth a little and gently took hold of Kai's hand and ran his fingers over the other's. As soon as Kai eased up under Rei's gentle touch, the neko wrapped the headband around Kai's bleeding hand and he smiled at Kai as he turned to his cheek rested on Bay's shoulder. 

The brunet girl then rubbed circles on Kai's back while humming, trying to get him to go to sleep_. 'Come now Kai, sleep is good'_

As she hummed she looked over the rest of the blade breakers, the blonde, Max, hadn't much changed his look either, he still wore a short sleeve shirt, this time it was just plan yellow, with a big lime green 'M' in the middle. But instead of his orange coat around his waits he wore it on his arms, but still unzipped and instead of baggy orange pants, he world tighter but not clingy orange jeans, he also still had his same green gloves and tennis shoes.

But when she looked at Tyson, she just sweat dropped. The only thing that he had changed was that the sleeves on his jacket were rolled down. '_Tyson, you're just one for change, aren't you_'

She then smiled and held her free hand out to Rei so they could shake, "Nice to meet you'

Rei blinked and slowly took her hand, not really trusting her after hat match he watched.

Bay synced his nervousness, "don't worry, I only attack when in a beyblattle, HeeHee" the brunette closed her eyes and gave him a lopsided smiled. She looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone do what she did in her battle with Kai.

Rei just smiled and shook her hand, but was butted out of the way by Tyson who was shaking her hand violently.

"HI! I'm Tyson!" the 'idiot' as Bay referred to him as, was blushing and smiling all stupid like, "You're petty!"

"Uhhh… thanks?" she just gave him a small smile and tried to get her hand back with out waking the now sleeping Kai in her lap.

"Marry ME!?" Tyson asked just as Rei started to drag him away, "PLEASE!"

"No…thank you…" then she turned to Max who had walked up to her and held his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Max, One of the sane people on this team." He smiled his cat like smile, with his blue eyes shinning.

"Bay" she took his out stretched hand and shook it, all the while smiling.

Bay then stood; hold Kai bridle style, acting like he weighed nothing and to her, he didn't. "Dang Kai, don't you eat?"

Max just blink in surprise, "h-how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Bay asked as she eyed the blonde with question.

"Holding him, last time I tried to, I fell over. He was WAY too heavy for me. I mean like they say, muscle weighs more that fat, and he has A LOT of muscle!"

Bay laughed, she was rather strong, she most likely trained as much or more that Kai, "Well I guess I'm pretty strong then huh?"

Max just sweat dropped, feeling rather embarrassed. "I guess so"

"Oh My God, Bay You Kicked ASS!" a voice from behind Max and Bay yelled.

Bay just smirked and yelled back, "Yes I did, Just like I Kick Yours Everyday Hannah!"

"You do not! I and my fluffy could beat you any day!" Hannah pronounced as she huffed at her older friend.

"For God's sake, Han!" Could you please call the bit-beast by its REAL name for once?"

Hannah huffed even more and semi-glared at her friend, "FINE! I and my Wolfgang could beat you any day!"

"I swear you live in a DREAM world every minute of your LIFE!" Bay smirked and then turned to max, "By the way, this is my friend, Hannah Inuzuka, and she's also from the Abbey"

Hannah wasn't too much of a small girl, she was only three or four inches shorter than that of Bay who was '5"9 ½. Han had tan colored hair and light tan skin, she also had cream/brown colored eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top that was shorter in the back that in the front. She also wore tight black pants and thigh high boots.

"So, I see you found the little asshole!" Hannah said as she eyed the boy in Bay's arms, "It's hard to believe that this is the same little brat that used to aim his Dranzer at me every other minute of the day!"

"Yeah well, I bet he hardly remembers you know, hell he didn't even remember me!" Bay smiled at her friend as she spoke, "that and I don't blame him for forgetting all of thoughs horrid things that had happen! I wish I could forget!"

"Yeah well, you can't, I can't, nor can the rest of our team, Say-la-vi!" Hannah retorted as she walked around waving her arms about, "So deal with it"

Bay rolled her eyes for about the umpteenth time that day, "what ever you say almighty knower of all things stupid!"

"You got tha-"Hannah blink and then gritted her teeth, "HEY! You pain in the ass! Stop Tricking Me Like That!"

Bay just walked away from her fuming friend with her, Bay's, tongue sticking out as she laughed lightly.

"Max…" Bay turned to the blonde that was walking beside her, "So, where are you and the other's staying at?"

"At Tyson's grandpa's, and Kai is staying at his place" Max answered.

"By him self?" the brunette blink and looked down to her extra load, '_still a loner huh?_'

"Nah, Tala, Bryan, and Ian live with him, and some times Rei will stay with him when he gets tired of listening to Ty and his annoying ranting" Max was giggling by the end of his sentence.

"Well then, his place wouldn't happen to be Voltaire's ol' place, would it?" Bay smiled as Max blinked and slowly nodded.

"How do you know?" Max asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, ever since Kai left the Abbey and of course after I left, I've been watching out for him. I even did when the Blade Breakers started up." Bay laughed at the stunned look on Max's face, "What? Never noticed me"

Max just shook his head 'no' and kept starring at her.

"Well good, I didn't want you too." Bay then looked down and smiled even more, Kai had lightly grabbed her top with one hand. '_Wow, you look like an angle when you sleep, you sure haven't changed one bit!_'

* * *

**Kai's Mansion**

Bay had left the other's, minus Rei, after they left the Bey-Stadium and had gone to Kai's mansion with the help from a little cretin neko-jin. Hannah had run off to find the rest of their team and would meet up with them later at the mansion.

"So Rei, you like Kai, don't you" Bay looked over at the neko-jin, "and don't give me that, _no way, he's a dude_! Thing I bet you tell other people that ask. I want the truth!"

Rei looked down as his face became as red as the sash around his waist, "Y-yeah…"

Bay smiled, "Does he know?"

"NO WAY!" Rei yelled as she snapped his head up painfully fast, "I could never tell him!"

"AND why not?" the overly curious girl asked as she laughed at the neko's antics, and then looked down to Kai in her arms.

"He… he might…" Rei fell quite.

"Reject you? Or think you're a freak?" Bay asked in an 'I know the answer' voice, "or maybe… both?"

"B-B-both" Rei could feel tears wanting to spring forth from behind his now closed eyes.

"Rei… I know Kai… and I think he likes you too" Bay looked up towards the neko-jin who was staring at her.

"How do you know?!?!?!" Rei squeaked out.

"Well if you think about it… when anything happen to you, or if you were ever upset, Kai was there to help or comfort you. Or comfort you in his own little way anywho. But you get my point!" Bay smirked at the 'oh yeah' look on Rei's face. "He's just too … oh how should I say this, DUNCE to realize it him self!"

Rei couldn't speak; he just stared at Bay who was now laughing at him.

"Come now Rei, you can't tell me you NEVER once noticed those things?" Bay just smiled as she watched the neko shake his head no, "Well then, you're just as dunce as him then!"

"Oh, HELL No!" Rei snapped

Bay stuck out her tongue, "Oh yes you are!"

"Are NOT!" Rei was now blushing and half glaring at the 'stranger'.

"Here!" Bay said as she stood and walked over to the couch that Rei was currently sitting on and placed Kai's head on his lap and the rest of his on the couch, "Watch him for a bit will ya, I have to call Hannah and see how lost she is"

"W-wha-WAIT!" Rei was now as red as Kai's Dranzer. (A/N: bit-beast not blade)

"Come now, I know you think he's cute, just watch him, I'll be right back" the brunette answered the neko's whines with a smart ass retort.

Rei just huffed and then turn to look at Kai who was sound asleep on his lap, '_wow, you actually look, innocent asleep. Like nothing has ever darkened your heart. Like the Abbey never ingested!_'

* * *

**The Phone**

'_Now lest see, where is the phone… phone… phone…phone!_' Bay looked around until she saw a small black, cordless phone perched upon the kitchen counter, '_there you are!_'

She picked up the phone and dial a 10 digit numer and it started to ring,

RING…

RING…

RIN-

"Y'ello?" the voice on the other line answered.

"One question Han, just how lost are you?" Bay asked with a sly smirk, "well?"

"Not lost at al-" Hannah was cut off by a voice in the background.

"WE'RE SO LOST! WE'RE GOIN' TO DAI VIA HANNAH POOR SINCE OF DIRECTION!" the voice was very loud and stressed sounding.

"Well, not at all lost, huh?" Bay placed her free had on her hip and leaned her arm on the wall.

"ALORA! SHUT UP!" Hannah yelled to the girl who had screamed into the phone, "Ok, ok, we're a little lost, could you help?"

"Sure!" Bay laughed as she could here Alora and Shelby complaining in the background about Hannah once again getting them lost.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Bay walked into the living room where Rei was half asleep listening to his Ipod, "Hey Rei, before you start snoozing, where is a bathroom?"

Rei pointed down a hall off to the right and then closed his eyes once more, this time falling asleep.

Bay smiled and then walked down the hall, it took her a minute or too to locate the restroom but when she did she did, she strolled in and closed the door behind her and started to remove the ties on her hair.

* * *

**Living Room**

Rei somehow managed to laydown net to Kai on the overly sized couch and was curled agest his back for warmth, nothing seemed to beable to move him, at least not until her heard an "AAAWWW" sound coming from behind the couch.

"Wah?" Rei asked as he looked up straight into lavender colored eyes, followed by icy blue ones. "Bry, Tal?" he sat up, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Hey Rei, you didn't have to get up ya know" Tala said as he ruffled the already messed up hair of the neko-jin.

As Rei huffed and started to run his fingers through his hair, he heard Bryan walk over to him and reach down infront og him, "Hey Rei, who's is this?"

Rei looked up to see what Brayn was talking about only to see the ripped sweatshirt Bay had takin off once inside the mansion. "It's a girl named Bay's. She's in the bathroom down the hall."

"Bay you say?" Tala asked and turned to Bryan, "couldn't be?"

"Oh yeah she said she was from the Abbey? You guys know her?" Rei asked as he managed to fix his unruly hair, just a little.

"Yeah, but the last we saw her she was 10years old… wonder what she looks like now" Bry smirked and walked down the all to see the bathroom door slightly ajar.

As Bryan approached the door he heard singing, "_**Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on**_"

'_Wow, she can sing'_ Bryan said to himself as he pushed the door open slightly to get a better look and he froze.

**"**_**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone."**_ Bay sang as she spun around.

As Bryan stared in aw, he could feel himself drooling. The girl in the bathroom was dancing gracefully; every step seeped together evenly, like water from a calm river. Her long brown hair was flowing in the air as she spun. In his mind, Bry could see the girl wearing a long dress, and he could see her dancing in a ballroom, or on the ice of a frozen lake.

"_**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on"**_ As she sang and dance she closed her eyes and continued her graceful moves.

Bryan slowly made his way into the huge bathroom and continued to watch her, his eyes never leaving her pale face, or her lean body.

_**"There is some love that will not go away you're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on we'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.**__"_ As she came to an end of her singing she opened her eyes to

see Bryan staring at her, "AH!"

"Nice to see you again too, Bay" Bryan slow walked towards her, "You know, you have a lovely voice"

Bay blushed as Bryan grabbed her hand and held in gently in his own, "Th-thank you?"

The lavender haired boy smiled (A/N: HE CAN SMILE!) and gently ran his finger tips across the older, yet shorter girl's cheek.

And just as Bryan began to lean down toward the girl's lips he heard a voice behin him, "Flirt!"

"Tala…" Bryan's left eyes twitched as he turned to face his friend, "nice of you to but in"

"No problem, anytime my friend!" the red head answered with a chipper smiled and the shoved Bryan out of the way, "Wow, you really are back"

Bay shook her head to rid her self of the blush and then smiled, "I can't believe all of you though I was DEAD"

"Well, it was the Abbey and Boris was the one pissed as you, so could u blame us?" Tala retorted as he laughed.

"No, I guess not" the brunette looked around, "hey, where's Spencer?"

"Teasing Rei about falling asleep and curling up to Kai" the red head stuck out his tongue and then turned to Bry who was leaning on a near by wall, "Come now Bry, give the girl her space" Tala winked and then dragged the lavender haired male out behind him as he left the bathroom.

Bay just blinked a few times as she watched them leave, '_wow, their just as WEIRD as when they were at the Abbey' _she then turned back to the merrier and finished brushing her hair and then put it back up again.

"Bryan!" Tala yelled, "What the HELL are you doing! You can't just go up to some random girl and try an kiss her!"

"But she wasn't some random girl!" Bryan protested, "She's Bay…"

"Oi vay!" the red head threw his arms up in defeat and strolled back into the living room to see Kai half awake and leaning his head on Rei's should, seemingly comfortable. "Well good afternoon Kai"

"Hn" was all Tala got in response.

"Well, aren't we just a mornin' glory… I mean afternoon…" Tala said as he plopped down on the couch next to Kai.

"Well, its just a full house huh?" a voice said from the door.

All five boys looked up to see Hannah standing in the doorway.

"Han" Bay said as she walked out from the hall way, "I see you FINALY found the place! After about an HOUR!"

"Oh shut up ya damned pain in the ass!" Han said as she walked in followed by two other girls.

One girl was rather short; she had light tan skin, big brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. She wore an overly sized green jacked (A/N: that almost swallowed her), light black pants and knee high boots. And tied on her thigh was a blade and green bey-launcher that resembled a snake.

The other girl was considerably taller; she had short brown and red hair and she had very pale skin and dark brown eyes. She wore a tight, long sleeved coat that ended slightly above her navel. She also wore loose black cargo pants knee high boots.

"Bay, next time you send someone to get us, make sure its anyone BUT Hannah!" the shorter girl snapped.

"Whatever you say Alora!" Bay announced as she walked over to her friends. "Oh, Shelby, do u have my replacement launcher? Mine got slightly jammed before my battle with Kai"

"Oh yeah" the taller girl answered and reached into a bag she had and pulled out a black and red launcher that was in the shape of a demon like creator.

"Yes! Thank you!" the shorter brunette yelled as she snatched the launcher from the other girl and plopped down on the couch next to Rei.

"Hey bay, can I see your other launcher?" Shelby asked as she sat down on a smaller couch next to Alora who was eyeing Kai like he was goin' to kill her.

"Oh yeah sure" Bay answered as she pulled the other, identical, launcher from its place on her thigh. "There ya go" she tossed the faulty launcher to her friend who placed it in her bag so she could work on it later.

"So Rei," bay turn to the neko and the gained a sly look in her eyes, "How was…your nap?"

Rei's face lit up like a Christmas light as she looked at the girl, "F-F-FINE!"

"HeeHee, no need to be so jumpy Rei, I only asked you a simple question!" Bay smirked as she looked from Rei to Kai beside him who still had his head perched on neko's shoulder.

"O…ok…" the neko said in response and then fell quite.

"Well Kai, I see you don't wanna join the world of the living, so, I'll make you!" Bay the stood and took a step over so she was inform of Kai, she then lent down and hoisted Kai up into the and stared to spin around, still hold Kai in her arms, "Wakey, wakey!"

"What the?" Kai asked as he felt himself being lifted into someone's arms and then started to spin, "What's going on!?"

"Haha! You're alive!" Bay laughed as she stopped spinning and set the now VERY dizzy Kai down, "welcome back"

Kai could feel his head start to regain its composer so he shook his head to clear his vision, "uh!"

Bay just smiled sweetly at him and walked be hind him. Once she was behind him and in save landing distance of the couch, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and pulled him down and the both landed in-between Tala and Rei with a light 'oof' sound. "There, all nice and comfy!" Bay again smiled as she felt Kai growl lightly, for he was now sitting in Bay's lab as the girl laid her chin on his shoulder.

The group then started to laugh at the look on Kai's face. Pure embarrassment!

"Come now Bay! He's 15, not 5 anymore!" Alora said as she slowly stopped laughing.

"So, he might be 15 but he'll always be my little, Kai-KUN!" she said as she smiled as the girls on her teams as they rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say Capt.!" Hannah snickered

"So, you sure haven't changed at all, Bay" Spencer said as he looked at the girl now holding Kai.

"I have a too! I'm taller and I have boobs!" Bay then started laughing loudly at the looks on all of the boys faces at her comment, "WHAT! It's true!"

"OKAY!" Tala said as he tried to get his eyes back to normal size instead of dinner plates, "So, what brings you and your misfit team out into the open again?"

"The man that his name must not be named" she said in a funny, deep, and fake serious voice.

"She mean's the 'V' word" Alora said in between laughs, "We heard that he's back…"

"WHAT!" Kai screamed, almost shattering Bay's eardrum.

"HEY! Kai, dude! PAIN!" Bay sneered as she rubbed her aching ears.

"Sorry…" the bluenette answered.

"Yes, we heard that he has indeed come back and is, yet again, setting up a new Abbey, but this time, in Japan!" Bay answered the boy's unasked questions. "We don't know where yet, but the reason we showed our selves was to worn you, most likely he'll come after you boys and the blade breakers for revenge for shutting down the old Abbey and ruining his 'world takeover' plans"

* * *

**WDQ: Well, there's CH 2!!!**

**Kai: WTF! U made me sound like a little helpless CHIND!**

**WDQ: In my eyes… you are :P and apparently in your eyes you are 2!**

**Rei: -hugs Kai- don't worry! I'll protect you from Voltaire!**

**Kai: -.- then who's gonna protect u?**

**Rei: -blink- -blink- UH! YOU'RE RIGHT! AHHHH!!!!!!!**

**WDQ: Oi, well anywho! Review please! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATS FASTER!!!!**


	3. Bring Me Back, Oh, Bring Me Back!

A Whole New Twist

By,

WolfDemonQueen

Chapter 3:

Bring Me Back, Oh Bring Me Back

(Memory)

* * *

"So, you girls are all from the Abbey?" Rei asked after about a full ten minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah we are," Alora answered the neko with a smiled, "That's how we mat two.

"Yep, you could say, we were the trouble makers of the Abbey" Hannah piped in as she laughed at the memories.

"You don't say" the neko half sneered in a playful tone and the faced Bay who was still holding Kai in her lap, "If this true Kai?"

The bluenette boy nodded, "unfortunately, these four were known as Biovalt's most hated cadets"

"Hmm, hey Bay, why not tell a story, to enlighten Rei's imagination?" Tala asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, nah, why don't you? You know them ALL" Bay huffed at the redhead and then smiled at his glared, "Fine! Well you see we first met when we were each eight or nine, and that's also when I first met Kai. After about a full year when I was ten and the rest were nine, we pulled off something that Boris hated us for, Kai's escape! Ya-"

* * *

Story

_**Bay Speaking**_

_Ya see when we all met Kai, he was nothing more than a helpless little child, he was small, frail and looked as if you were to poke him, he'd break! So the girls and I knew that we had to protect him and this is before we knew he was Voltaire's grandson, it's just, there was something about him that told us to keep him safe. But when it came to protecting him, it wasn't hard, the four of us were already feared by almost everyone in the Abbey, because we were 1: the only girls in Biovalt and 2: each of us had one gifted talent besides blading._

_Hannah was a gun slinger you could say. She was crazy when it came to any type of armory; she was also known as the fastest shooter in the entire complex and everyone who challenged her fail miserably._

_Alora was a smooth talker you could say, or in other words I guess you could say she's a master of mind games. Anyways, she had the ability to sike any of her opponents out so much that they would pay more attention to her and her mind games than the battle in front of them. Oh, and trust me, once she's in your head, she doesn't leave easily._

_Shelby was one for mind tricks and destruction. She was able make her blade spin a design or a pattern that would scare her opponents, and as they stared into the illusion she was created, Shelby would attack the blade and her bit beast would tare it to shreds._

_As for me, I'm a kinda like a mixture of all three really, weapons, mind games, and destroying. Before a battle, I do tend get under my opponent's skin and aggravate them to were all they want to go is beat me, but they don't really think at first in battle so I take that to my advantage, and during the battle, most of the time, I make my blade disappear and after a few minutes I have it reappear for a final attack. But IF somehow that attack is evaded and doesn't work, I bring out Hellion who catches them off guard and throws them from the dish, all the while melting their blade with black flames._

_So, as time went on and new cadets came and went, people messed with Kai and we got rid of them with a death threat or maybe even glare daggers at them or something. But there was this one time, this one kid though he was the '__shit__' and he was __KING__ of the hill or something, but… Ooohhh was he wrong! The day he decided to fuck with Kai, was his last happy moment!_

_One afternoon while the crushers and I were walking back to our cell, we heard a cry…_

_**Off Bay Speaking**_

_**"Stop it!" a small voice squeaked as a punch like sound was hear, "pwease!"**_

_**"Not gonna happen Short Stuff! So, I here you have a few unbeatable body guards, hmm… the Blade Crushers?" a much older and more evil type voice sneered, "Where are they, you pussy! I wanna see these guys, the men that claim to be the rulers here and if you don't tell me, I'll punch you again and again!"**_

_**Bay and the others sleuthed over to the alley like hall and peered inside it, and when they saw what was happening, they each felt anger and hatred burning inside them. For Kai was curled up in the corner, tears streaming down his cheeks, and on his right cheek you could already see a black and blue mark appearing. The taller boy then kicked Kai, right in front of them, cutting the small boys leg with a hidden blade.**_

_**Bay then stood and tried to get her face to the normal pale than the now burning red.**_

_**"Hmm," the tall boy said as he reached down and pulled the blade from his shoe. After removing the blade from the front of his shoe he grabbed Kai's hair and forced him to look up, "you need a trim…" The boy then ran the blade under Kai's chin, nicking at the skin lightly.**_

_**"You… Boy," Bay's angered voice echoed into the alley way, "Take that blade away from his chin, or I'll kill you!"**_

_**"You and what army, little girl" the elder boy sneered as he stood and walked over to Bay and looked down to her. He seemed to be about five to six inched taller than her.**_

_**"My team and I… that's who, you over sized dumbass," Bay sneered back with so much venom it was unbelievable, "now, do as I say, and you won't die!"**_

_**"HA, you think you're so big huh? Well little girls like you should be put into your places," The elder sneered, "your places, as SLUTS and you should be treated as such so"**_

_**SMACK**_

_**The slap echoed into the silence that surrounded them. **_

_**Bay's head was now turned to the side, her long bangs covering her eyes and now reddening cheek. "How, dare, you" she said calmly.**_

"_**How dare I what, treat you like what you are?" The boy sneered, "A dike? A Slut…maybe even a whore, no wait, not maybe, you ARE a WHORE!"**_

_**The last word caught Bay's attention and she snapped her eyes open, "Fuck, YOU" and then, Bay swung her head around, her long hair swing around rapidly, "Die"**_

_**Suddenly, a cold object was placed to the back of his head and a cold voice asked, "Should I shoot, or no?"**_

_**Bay smirked, "Nah, he belongs to me for now, you can have what lest of him, Inuzuka" **_

_**The boy's eyes widen, 'Inuzuka is the last name of that gun freak from the Crushers'**_

"_**So Umino, you've let you anger get to you again?" another voice asked.**_

'_**UMINO,' The boy said to him self and then jumped back, almost hitting Hannah, "You, You, You're the leader of the Crushers?!?!"**_

"_**Yeah…" Bay sneered and the flew forward, slamming her knee into his side, "and don't for get it"**_

_**The girl then smashed her fist into his face, elbowed him in the head, sliced his cheek with her nails and completely broke his arm.**_

_**After she was finished, she walked to Kai and lent down to him, "Hey, It's me, just me"**_

_**Kai looked up to her and smiled and then hugged her. She picked him up into her arms and walked out of the alley, but not before telling her team what to do with the boy.**_

_**Later on that day, Boris found the boy, pinned upside-down on the wall of his office with the words, "Here's your Famous STAR Pupil Mr. Fat An' UGLY! –You're Ever So Favorite team The Blade Crushers" spray panted across him and the steel wall.**_

* * *

__

"Yeah, we did TONS of that kind of stuff," the brunette girl smiled as she hugged Kai a little bit more, "No one was allowed NEAR Kai-kun"

All of them started to laugh at the story and the look of annoyance written on Kai's pale face.

* * *

**WDQ: **Well it was short, but it was also somewhat of a filler…

**Kai:** -fuming once again- TA HELL WOMAN!

**WDQ: **-eye twitches- WHAT!

**Kai: **AGAIN with the HELPLESS CHILD THING!!!! SSSTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP

**WDQ:** I would, if you would stop talking, but that's not happening, so, I'll keep writing WHAT I WANT: P

**Kai: **-fuming even more-

**Rei: **AW! Kai-koi you sounded SOOOO KAWAI when you were LITTLE!

**Kai:** Shut UP REEEEIIIII! –Blushing like a cherry-

**WDQ:** XP Well, REVIEW! And I Promise The Next Chapter Will Be GOOOOOOOD!

**Kai/Rei/Tala:** REVIEWS MAKE HER UPDATE FASTER!!!

Next Chapter Summary:

Chapter 4: Why Have You Betrayed Me? Why Have You Taken Them From Me?

Voltaire finally shows his ugly face to reveal a whole new team has come under his control, but there's something very wrong with this team! For his team members are, Tyson, Max, Hilary, and Kenny? But How, Why?!?!?! AND Hannah, Bryan and Rei have been taken by the team of betrayers! Will Tala, Bay, Alora, Shelby, Ian and Kai be able to figure out why they've been betrayed and why Voltaire has taken Rei, Bryan and Hannah?? Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Why Have You Betrayed Me?

**A Whole New Twist**

**By,**

**WolfDemonQueen**

**Chapter 4:**

**Why Have You Betrayed Me? Why Have You Taken Them From Me?**

* * *

A knock came to the door, it was steady and loud. It seemed to echo forever within the overly sized building.

Bay stood with a sigh and walked over to the door, all the while feeling the eyes from her friends watcher her as she walked. Once at the door, she slowly opened it.

There in the doorway stood Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny.

"Well, hello all, how are yo-" Bay answered them, but was stop short as a knife was brought to her throat, "what do you think you're doing, **boy**?"

Tyson had moved swiftly from outside the doorway to right in front of Bay within the blink of an eye. Speaking of eyes, as the brunette girl glared into the bluenette's eyes, she noticed something. They were lifeless. Not a single emotion hid within the pools of brown.

"Well, answer me" Bay sneered as she attempted to push him off, which she succeeded at. She pushed Tyson to the ground, all the while watching his eyes for the slightest emotion, but received nothing of the sort.

"We've come for you, and your worthless team" Hilary said with a strange voice, it seemed to be as if she was speaking with two voices. One belonged to her, but the other, the other was evil sounding, a deep, echo like trait to it.

"Hilary?" a voice asked from behind Bay, "What's wrong with you?"

Bay snapped around just when Max zipped behind Rei who had walked into the entrance hall were the group stood. The blonde was now behind Rei, holding him in a backwards head lock.

"Rei!" Bay yelled as she watched the neko start to struggle in his uncomfortable hold.

"What's going on in here!?!" two more voices called out as foot steps could be heard from the hallway around the corner.

Soon, Hannah and Bryan could be seen running into the room. Just as Hannah reached the room, Hilary had her by the neck and was choking her to the ground where she was forced to stay.

When Bryan reached the room, something was shot at him and it brought him to his knees. A dart could be seen, wedge into his upper arm.

"Bry! Han!" Bay was furious now; she then raced forward to punch Max when Tyson nailed the back of her neck with his elbow, knocking her out.

"Come, lets that them, Boris should be pleased with a ransom" Tyson two toned voice yelled as he ran from the room, dragging Bryan with him. But just as Tyson was out of the doorway, Kai yelled.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the slate banging boy screamed as he raced after Max who held Rei captive.

"Kai!" Rei screamed as he reached out to the bluenette who followed close behind, "KAI!"

"REI! I'M COM-" before Kai could finish his sentence, a dark shot right into his back and he fell forwards onto his knees, "R-rei! Rei…" the world then went black as Kai fully passed out.

Kenny smirked as he raced from the doorway to the mansion where a purple colored gas now flowed out.

The sound of screeching tires echoed through the air as a large van speeding away from the mansion towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

Sometime after the van speeded away, an ambulance was called to the seen of Kai's mansion having purple gas spewing out of all the open windows and doors, filling the air all around. Kai, Tala, Ian, Alora, Shelby and Bay were all taken to the nearest hospital in the city, occupied by Mr. Dickenson who had been notified as soon as the police had arrived.

**Bay's POV**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

'Uh, what the HELL is that infernal noise?' I asked my self as my ears slowly stared to work again. As the sound grew louder I opened my eyes to look around.

As I looked, I noticed that I was no longer in the mansion. The walls surrounding me were pure white and the smell if sterilizers filled the air.

'God, please tell me I'm not where I think I am!' as soon as I uttered those words in my head, a chipper looking woman dressed in what seemed to be a nurses uniform approached me. As I watched her, she seemed to look more and more familiarly to me.

"Well hello!" the perky sounding woman YELLED at me, "I'm so glad to see that you're awake!"

"Uh!" I moaned as I turned my back to her.

"Oh don't be like that! Come now Bay! You used to be such a great morning person! ... Kinda"

My eyes snapped open at the words she spoke, "I know you?" I asked as I sat up and turned to look at her, and as I did, I blinked, 'wow, she's a lot shorter than she looked from a laying possession.'

"Yeppers, you might not remember me, but I was in the Abbey with you. I also got out a year after that Kai kid did…" the hyper sounding nurse dropped her chipper mask and began to look human, "my name is Katie, Katie Hinduri, I was a level under you and the other Blade Crushers"

_**Off Bay's POV**_

"Ah, I remember you! You used to follow our every move!" Bay smirked "You also got into _loads_ of trouble doing so!"

Katie smiled, "yeah…" she then looked to the two other beds in the room that lined the farthest wall from the door, the same wall Bay's bed was on. "They haven't woken up yet…"

"I wouldn't worry, they'll wake up sooner or later" then Bay realized something, "Where's KAI!"

"Oh, you mean the boy who owned the mansion, he's in the next room over, he work up along time ago and has been freaking out ever since, none of the nurses could calm him" Katie answered with slight amusement in her voice, "So they sent me in here to wake for one of you to wake up and see if you could calm him, so, can you?"

"Yes!" Bay snapped and stood, careful not to knock anything over. Once standing she ripped the IV from her arm and placed her fingers over the now bleeding spot, she then made her way to the door.

* * *

_**Kai's Room**_

About ten nurses, both male ones and female ones stood over the trashing teen, trying to hold him down on the bed. As Kai swung his arms an' legs around, he occasionally knocked one of them to the floor or into the near by wall.

"Boy, CALM DOWN!" one of the male nurses screamed as he pushed Kai's leg down onto the white sheet of the bed.

"Let me GO! I have to find him! LET ME GO NOOOOOW!" Kai sneered as he punched a nurse in the chin and thrashed his leg out from under the man who had it pinned to the bed. "LET GO!LET GO!LET GO!LET GOOOOO" Tears began to make their way down Kai's cheeks as he cried in fear, frustration and worry.

"Kai!" Bay's voice cried as she forced the locked door to the room open,  
Kai, I'm Here!"

Kai's eyes snapped open from their once clinched down state, "BAY! HELP ME PLEASE! GET THEM OFF!" Kai then thrashed more and more to free him self from the annoying men and women who tried to keep him down.

As Bay approached the bed, a man took hold of her shoulders and with a stressed and angered voice said, "You are not allowed in here, return to your room NOW!"

Bay glared up to the slightly taller man, "Let me go, now" with no response from the man, she shoved his clinched down hands from her shoulders and pushed him away from her. As she made her way closer, more and more of the hospital staff tried to force her back, but she still proceeded further towards the crying Kai, knocking each man or woman down in the process.

"Bay!" Kai was now sobbing as a nurse tried to pin a needle into his arm, but he franticly pushed and pulled him arms around so the woman couldn't get a clear shot.

"Get away from him!" the brunette girl screamed as she shoved the rather pissed woman to the side, "don't ever touch him AGAIN!"

The nurse hit the floor with a loud thud.

Bay smiled as she turned to the curled up Kai in the corner of the bed that met the wall, "Kai…" She then crawled onto the bed and placed a hand on the boy's shacking shoulder, "Shhhh, Kai-kun, it's me, it's just me"

Kai, without looking, locked his arms around Bay in a tight, frightened hug, "thank you! Thank you!" the bluenette uttered over and over, all the while burrowing his head into Bay's shoulder.

"It's over, I'm here now Kai, I'm here" Bay ran her fingers through the messed up blue hair of her childhood friend, "I wont let them get you, I promise"

All of the nurses watched in shock as they saw Kai, calmly curled up on the girl's lap, softly falling asleep in her warm, safe arms.

"C'mon" one of the nurses said as he stood and made him way to the door, "the kid's fine now"

All of the staff left, well, all but one. Katie staid behind, all the while watching Bay as she too started to fall asleep with the smaller boy wrapped in her arms as she leaned up against the bleached white wall.

"Wow, some things just don't change…" the small girl smirked and then left the room, only to return to the room next door to wait for the others to awaken.

* * *

**Morning**

Shelby and Alora had woken up sometime during the night and had stayed awake, and they are now currently arguing with Bay and Kai about some sort of way to explain as to why there was gas poring from the mansion to the cops. They couldn't tell them about Voltaire, they would only get in the way, but if they don't give them a reasonable excuse, they'll blame them for creating some sort of home-made bomb or drugs or something and send them to jail or rehab!

"I know, how about we tell them there was a gas leak!" Alora suggested with a slight tone of 'proudness' in her voice.

"Ok, that would work, but then they would send someone to go and fix the leak, and then… they won't find a leak, and we whined up in HUGE ass TROUBLE for LYING!" Kai remarked.

Bay's eyebrow then began twitching with irritation at the stupid ideas her team mate kept on throwing out. First Alora said, 'Tell them Kai farted out purple stuff and it smelt soooo bad we all passed out!' and then she said 'Say we all sneezed out people snot and that evaporated and we all past out via snot gas!'…

"Well then, does miss know-it-all over there have any bright ideas…!" Alora snapped at her captain as she noticed the twitching of the eyebrow.

"We were robbed…" Bay said simply with a smirk, "We tell them, we were robbed and they set off a sleep bomb to knot us all out… duh…"

"AH! I HATE it when you do THAT!" the smaller girl huffed and then smirked, "but that should work…"

"HA, told ya Alora, I am ALWAYS right!" Bay then laughed at the mock glare she was receiving from her friend.

"Well, aren't we all chipper!" an annoyed voice sounded from the door way.

And without looking Bay's smirk widen, "Welcome Tala, so happy to see your smiling face!" the brunette girl then turned around to face the rater pissed looking Tala, "So, what did they do to you?"

"They all freaked out when they saw that I was a cyborg and tried to run about a bazillion test on me!" the redhead huffed as he plopped down next to Kai and Bay on the girl's bed, "I hate hospitals" he moan and dropped his head onto Kai's shoulder.

As Kai watched his redheaded friend revert to drama once again with the 'lying head on shoulder' thing he just rolled his eyes, "drama queen"

"Am not!" Tala half snapped, still keeping his head on the bluenette male's shoulder.

"Are to" Kai retorted back with a small smile forming on his pale lips.

"Na-uh" Tala answered in a playful tone.

"Not this again…" Bay sighed as she listened to the two argue back and forth in a playful manor.

"So they do this often?" another voice joined in as the small nurse from the night before asked as she stepped into the room.

"Unfortunately, yes, they do!" Shelby answered as she leaned back onto her pillows, "It gets annoying after a while!"

"Well, don't we look like a regular street fighter" Bay cut in as she looked the small girl over.

Katie's skin was pale with black make-up lining her eyes and on her lips. She wore a tight black and silver tank top with a baggy gray jacket. Her pants seemed to be WAY too long for her legs and her black boots seemed just a little too big for her feet.

"Oh this, it's just what I wear when I'm not on the clock" Katie said with a small blush on her cheeks, "ANYWHO, y'all can leave when you're ready"

Bay and the others nodded and watched the small girl leave the room and shut the door.

"So, who wants to get outta here?" Alora asked, already knowing her answer.

* * *

**Outside**

The air was cold; the sky was covered in clouds that threatened to cover the ground in snow at any second.

"Bbbrrrr" came the shaky response to the cold from Shelby as she stepped out into the cool air, "COLD!"

"Not really" Kai, Ian and Tala all said in unison as they too steppe into the cold.

"UH!" the tall girl grunted, "Well y'all grew up in RUSSIA! I didn't!"

Bay just laughed at her friends, "technically you did Shell... the Abbey was located in Russia, member?"

"OH!... shut up!" Shelby huffed and walked towards were their cars were.

"Well, I gotta say, it was nice of Mr. D to have our cars dropped off here, instead of us having to take the bus" Bay uttered as she walked up to a large black Ford F150. "'ello truck, miss me?"

"You talk to trucks now?" Kai asked as he stood next to Bay, a sleepy look on his face.

"No, I was jokin' around, hey, why do you look so tired?" the brunette girl eyed Kai as she waited for a response.

"I dunno…" the smaller boy just yawned and then leaned on Bay, "They gave me a shot before we left, maybe that was it…"

Bay sighed, she remembered now, a they each got a poison control shot (thing) to make sure that they would be 'ok' and one of the side-effects was tiredness. "alright, so, you ridin' wit me?"

The only thing she got in response was a sleepy nod and the a grunt as she push Kai to wake him up.

"Ok! You have to stay away long anouth for me to unlock the doors!" Bay sighed as she saw a glare coming her way from the younger male, "Alright get in and then go to sleep"

Kai grunted and got into the passenger seat and quickly fell asleep.

"Alora!" Bay called from her open window, "Meet us back at the mansion once you're done meeting with who ever it is you're meetin', ok?"

"Ok!" Alora called back as she then drove her navy blue Dodge Neon in the opposite direction that the rest of the gang was taking.

Tala was in the front of the group as he drove his black Jaguar through the maze of twist and turns of the hospital parking lot. Behind him was Bay's black Ford F-150 and behind her was Hannah's dark green Hummer, and behind her was Shelby's sliver Mitsubishi Spider.

* * *

Once Bay reached the highway, her cell phone went off, "Uh, who could that be?" the brunette girl then plugged her cell into a jack in her radio that let her car become the phone's speaker, "Bay speaking" she answered.

"I know who's speaking" a dark voice replied into the phone, "I've got them, your friends…"

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Bay yelled, not remembering that Kai was asleep next to her.

"Oh nothing, we just want to make a deal, you give up your's and your team's bit-beasts and you may have them back" the voice said, "Tell Tala and Kai this as well"

"Voltaire!" Bay screamed as the line went dead, "VOLTAIRE YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**WDQ: well? What do ya think?**

**Kai: -glares- I thought I told you to stop with the helpless act thing with me!**

**WDQ: and I said I would, if you would stop talking… but you haven't stopped, so I keep writing!**

**Kai: ASSWHOLE!**

**WDQ: baby!**

**Tala: 0.o weirdoes… Well PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WDQ: the reviews, OH the REVIEWS! They do things to me! Like make me update faster! LOL XD**


	5. Unwanted Memories and Riled Prisoners!

**A Whole New Twist**

**By,**

**WolfDemonQueen**

**Chapter Five:**

**Unwanted Memories and Riled Prisoners**

* * *

Bay growled in anger as she glared at the road ahead, her fist clinching so tightly into the steering wheel her knuckles were turning white. 

"BayBay?" a small voice asked as the pissed off brunette girl snared.

Said brunette was snapped out of her insane revengeful thoughts at the sound of Kai's tired voice, "Kai-kun? I thought you were asleep?!?!"

"I was, until I heard _his_ voice" the bluenette then gained an uneasy look on his pale features, "Was he here?"

Bay stared back into fear filled crimson eyes, she then smiled softly and took one hand from the wheel and placed it on Kai's head, "no, he's not… and don't you ever worry about him again! There's no WAY I would EVER let him near you! I promise"

With those words spoken, Kai let his guard down once more and grabbed Bay's head and held it lightly as she once again fell asleep, "thanks…" he whispered before he was out cold.

Bay smiled sadly as she glanced down at Kai who was curled up in the passenger seat asleep, an angelic look on his face, 'I promise… Kai… really' she thought to her self and then turned back to the road where she saw Tala looking at her in his rearview merrier.

* * *

About an hour later, Bay and the others arrived at Kai's mansion. 

"Oi, Kai…" Bay said softly as she shook Kai lightly to wake him, "come now Kai, WAKE UP!"

The bluenette haired boy shot up with a startled look on his face, "Wha! What's I MISS?"

"Uh… you didn't miss anything, you were just asleep!" the girl who was doing the waking laughed full heartedly as she watched the bluenette boy, "come on, we're at your place, time to get up! Or do I have to carry you?"

Kai just let his head drop back down to the cushion of the seat, "don't wanna move!"

Bay huffed and looked to Tala with a smirk, 'carry him for me?' she lipped out to him.

Tala nodded and walked over to the truck and then to Kai. With one swift motion, Tala was holding Kai in his arms with great ease.

* * *

"Kai… wake up… c'mon…" Shelby sighed as she attempted to wake the tired boy, "WAKE UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!" 

Kai glared daggers as her as he sat up on the couch, "hn!" he then looked around to see who all was in the room to revile no one but him and the girl, "Where is everybody?"

"The kitchen…" the tall girl smiled and stood up straight and began to walk to the kitchen, 'come on… Bay's worried about you! And we're talking with Alora!"

* * *

Kai strolled into the kitchen where he saw Tala, Shel, Alora, Ian, Katie and Bay all sitting around the table. With a heavy sigh Kai walked over to the empty seat in between Tala and Bay and plopped down in it. 

"GOODMORNING KAI!" Tala retorted sarcastically as he swung an arm around the tired boy's shoulders, "glad to see you're still alive!"

"ANYWAYS! Alora interrupted, "as I was saying, I met up with an old friend… he was able to fill in some of the blanks in why they only took three of us instead of all of us!"

"Really, now please, enlighten me a bit, what is this said "source's" name!?" Ian asked as he looked at Alora with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Brooklyn!" the small girl snapped in a cheerful voice, "I know him pretty well… you could say"

"More like "pretty good" actually" Bay added in with a sly, knowing smirk on her face, "She's been seeing _Brooky_ for almost a full two years!"

Alora's face was bright red with embarrassment at the comment Bay retorted about her 'knowing' him.

"So, what does Brooklyn know about Voltaire?" Shelby asked, changing the subject in Alora's behalf.

"Oh! Yes, he said that Voltaire is once again creating Biovalt with new, and younger cadets!" Alora shuddered at the memory of the former Abbey, "well, anywho, he needs all of our bit-beast to complete his new plans and is willing to do anything evil to get his hands on them!"

"Yeah, but he said before that he wouldn't hair Han, Rei-Rei nor Bry when I spoke to him before" Bay snapped in as she felt a slight anger build up in her.

"Yeah and your also talking about the man who RAPED HIS OWN GRAN-" a hand was slapped roughly over Alora's BIG mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't EVER bring that up again!" Bay sneered at her teammate, anger in clear view within her burning red/brown eyes, "I mean it"

Bay then turned to look at Kai who was now looking down at the table, his cheeks reddening and his eyes glittering with unshed tears, "Kai…" she said softly and wrapped her arms around the now shacking boy.

Kai tried to keep from crying, he really did, but he couldn't take it anymore! Just the thought of his grandfather made him want to cry forever! Tears fell from his eyes like rivers down a mountain.

"Shhh, baby-boy, shhh, he wont get you! I PROMISED! Remember?" Bay ran one hand through Kai's hair and used the other to trace soothing circles on the smaller boy's back, "Shhh, shhh, calm down now, shhh"

At times like this, Kai reverted back to being a small child, his mind and actions seemed to be no older than that of a five year old's would be. Kai would cry and cry, just the thought of that man tore the young teen apart on the inside.

"Kai…" Bay began to feel her heart breaking as Kai continued to sob in her arms. The rest of the group sitting around the table felt the same, sure the crusher had seen Kai cry like this before, but Ian and Tala had never once seen Kai shed a SINGEL tear let alone sob like he was doing now.

"Oh Kai…" Tala put a reassuring hand on the bluenette's shoulder, and with not feeling him reject the hand, the redhead hugged Kai lightly from behind.

* * *

_**Biovalt**_

"Kai…" a voice said sadly as a pair of golden eyes glittered with tears as they watched a screen placed on the far wall.

On the screen was the scene of Kai crying in Bay's and Tala's arms. This broke the heart of the golden eye's owner.

"Rei, stop crying already! Tears aren't going to held anything!" Hannah sneered, "Plus that little whore deserves to DIE!"

Rei felt anger flare from deep in side his heart and he stalked over to Hannah and glared at her, "What did you say?!"

"I said 'that little WHORE deserves to DIE' geez are you deft or WHAT?" the shorted girl snared as she glared at the fiery golden orbs.

**SMACK!**

Hannah's head went flying to the left as Rei's hand connected with Hannah's tan cheek, "How DARE you!" the neko screamed in anger, hate clear in his voice. "How DARE YOU SPEAK OF KAI THAT WAY, YOU BITCH!!!!"

Just as Rei went to attack the girl, whose face still looked to the left, he was stopped by two strong arms around his waist, holding him back, "Calm down Rei!" a deep voice retorted, "I'm sure she didn't mean what she said! We're all a little riled about the situation! Each of us is ready to burst and I don't need YOU loosing your cool!"

Rei continued to glare at Hannah and still squirmed in the strong hold around him. After about five or so minutes, Hannah turned her head back to glace at Rei, a look of sorrow in her eyes, "I'm……Sorry!" she whispered quietly.

Rei then stopped squirming around in Bryan's hold, shocked at what he heard. "Wh-what?"

"I… said I was sorry!" Hannah looked Rei in the eye, trying to gain a looking of forgiveness from him, but only reviving shock.

"…" Rei felt his knee go weak and if it weren't for Bryan holding him, the neko would've been on his knees at that moment.

"Rei?" Bryan asked as he felt the neko start to fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the ebony haired boy muttered as Bry lightly let the boy fall to the ground, "I'm really so sorry for hitting you"

Rei's head was spinning, too much was happing at once, too many emotions were flaring up within him. It was all just too much for him to really handle. "I wanna go home!" the neko whispered, "I want Kai" the boy the put his head down and didn't look up again for a while.

After about three hours later, the door to the room the three were in opened. Bry and Hannah looked up, but Rei had long from passed out by then.

"You…" Hannah hissed as she eyed the new comer, for standing in the door way was the evil and VERY old Sir Hiwatari.

"Ah, nice to see you again as well Hannashima," the old man said as he walked over to the cell where the ground was being held.

"Don't EVER call me THAT!" the girl screeched as she lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the elderly man's throat, digging her nails into his wrinkled flesh.

"Careful brat" the man sneered as he lifted his hand to a switch next to the cell and a wall of green colored lazar like energy flew up, nearly slicing Han's full arm off.

"AH!" she cried in pain as she gripped at a non-bleeding wound the lazar had caused.

Rei was full awake at this point and was standing right at the lazar covered bars to the cell, "You fucking son of a bitch!" the yelled as he barred his fangs at the (ugly ass) old man, "I'll KILL you for what you did to KAI!"

"So, you're the one who loves him?" the man said in slight wonder, "I was wondering who on that team would fall for my grandson"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM YOUR GRANDSON! You don't even deserve to share the same BLOOD!" Rei was snaring now.

"ENOUGH!" the (fugly) man screamed, "Shut your cock sucking MOUTH!" with that yelled, Voltaire pulled out a stun gun and fired it at Rei, sending the poor neko flying back into the stone wall behind him.

"REI!" Bryan and Hannah yelled as they watched the neko fall to the ground by the wall, unconscious.

* * *

**WDQ: Well, I know it's short, but turned out pretty good in my eyes!**

**Kai: I was raped? TA HELL WOMAN!**

**WDQ: Wah?**

**Kai: you messed up I the HEAD!**

**WQD: MWAHAHAHAHA! No…**

**Rei: owie! XD**

**WDQ: REVIEW! OMG the reviews! AH, They make me smile –smiles all creepy and insane like-**


End file.
